The EITC 407th (Wardog) Marines Unit
The EITC 407th Marines Forward As it is well known throughout all of the English-Irish Empire, the EITC is owned by England. The guild known previously as British Black Guard is the main English guild, consisting of King John Breasly, Prime Minister Johnathan Goldtimbers, and Chancellor Ryan Lemieux (Blademonk). Although it is an English Guild, the EITC has a strong presence inside of it. A new Lord Marshall of the EITC is to be determined by the English Government, but they are all in the guild for the time being. As the British Soldiers reside under the command of Governor Johnathan Raidfox in the guild British Kingdom, The EITC soldiers are all but organized into a single, elite unit...... known as Wardog. What's In A Name? The English started naming their Military Units long ago. Certain names have trancended throughout the years such as Alpha, Beta, Cobra, etc. This is however, not the same for Wardog. The name was thought of Long ago in the era before the 3rd EITC Civil War, by (Marshalls at the time) Sven Daggersteel, and Ryan Blademonk. It was originally supposed to be a marine unit to work on their infamous Ship Of The Line known as The EITC Avenger. ''However, after the war..... the company had lost Mr. Daggersteel. He had left to create his own team of elites. The EITC Avenger now sits at anchor in a secret harbor by the order of Ryan. For awhile, the name died. Two years have passed since then, and Ryan has been retired (as you can tell, that didn't last long). Once he returned and was offered seat as Chancellor by King John, he immediately set to work on creating the military that at the time was falling apart. Ryan was granted back the office that he and Sven once shared. As he sat alone one night, Second Lieutenant Ishamel payed him a visit, and brought bad news. He spoke of how the EITC has fallen apart since Samuel Harrington was discharged. He was happy to know that Ryan had returned to shape them up. Ryan reminded the Lieutenant that he was no longer EITC, but an English government official. Ishamel begged the Chancellor to help him get the men in line. Finally, Ryan agrred to help arrange the men into the 407th Marines. Hours after Ishamel had left, Ryan started seeing flash images of his times in that office with his old partner Sven. He remembered the ''Avenger, ''and then remembered the Wardog title. As homage to his former partner, Ryan named the marine unit Wardog. Today however, they are disbanded into various brigades of the EITC Second Division. Also, a part of the 47th Regiment of Foot, and the 74th. Also in cahoots with the Infamous Lieutenant-General Richard Venables. Ryan is a passive commander for the Second Brigade in the Second Division now. Some men from wardog that accompany him in his brigade are: #Matthew #Ricky #Kelly #Leon #Edward #Isabella '''Former Members & Their Ending Ranks/Titles *'Ryan Blademonk - Field Marshall - Chancellor of Trade in England - First In Command' *'Ishamel - First Lieutenant - Co. Squad Leader - Second In Command' *'Will - First Lieutenant - Co. Squad Leader - Second In Command' *'Matthew - Colour Sergeant - Support Gunner - Third In Command' *'Ricky - Sergeant - Support Gunner - Fourth In Command' *'Kelly - Lance Corporal - Medic - Fifth In Command' *'Leon Sailpaine - Corporal - Swordsman - Sixth In Command' *'Edward O'Cutter - Corporal - Swordsman - Seventh In Command' *'Isabella O'Bonney - Private First Class - Rifleman - No Command Privilages'' '